disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beagle Boys
The Beagle Boys are a group of thugs from the Scrooge McDuck universe, loosely based on the popular image of Ma Barker and the Barker-Karpis Gang. They are a gang of criminals who constantly try to rob Scrooge McDuck and were created by Carl Barks. Their introduction and first appearance was in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #134. In more recent productions such as DuckTales and The Three Musketeers, the Beagle Boys sometimes appear as henchmen for Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell or Pete. Background In the comics, the individual Beagle Boys are referred to by their prison numbers, indicated on the tags seen on the chests of their distinctive red shirts (which appeared as orange in the comics). The three most common numbers are 176-167, 176-671, and 176-761. In fact, no digits other than one, six, or seven appeared on their prison ID tags. Carl Barks used to include the words "Beagle Boys Inc" on their shirts under their numbers, which was later deleted. In later years, they appeared in the comics as a trio (some combination of the most common numbers with 671-176, 716-617 and 176-176), plus cousins and other relatives of various talents as spin-off characters. They live in a small tumbledown hide-out in Duckburg; in 1980s American-produced stories, their pet cat Ratty often lived there as well. The Beagle Boys have lots of relatives who count each other as brothers and cousins: apart from Ma Beagle there are the Beagle Brats (sons or nephews), the Beagle Babes (older generation which happens to be a trio of female cousins and a younger generation which happens to be their daughters or nieces) and their grandfather Blackheart Beagle. The brains of the Beagle clan is Intellectual-176 (or I-176) who wears a mortar-board cap and glasses over his black mask. In the comics they have a cousin who is considered the outcast of the family for living honestly as a chef rather than a criminal. Grandma & Grandpa Beagle have appeared in the strips at various times. According to Don Rosa's The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge first met The Beagle Boys in his Mississippi riverboat days. Those Beagle Boys included Blackheart Beagle and his three unnamed sons. Scrooge first met the modern Beagle Boys during Christmas 1947, which was when he first met his grandnephews Huey, Dewey and Louie and met his nephew Donald for the second time. Since then, the Beagle Boys have been a constant threat to Scrooge's huge money bin. Sometimes they team up with other villains such as Magica De Spell, Black Pete, or Madam Mim, or they hire out their services to Flintheart Glomgold, Ollie Eiderduck or John D. Rockerduck. During these occasions, it should be noted, they continue to operate out of their own interests rather than their employers. Sometimes, they antagonize Super Goof, Mickey Mouse, or other characters from Walt Disney's comic books. Although the characters are obviously based on dogs, they in no way resemble the actual beagle breed. The Italian ska band Banda Bassotti takes its name from the Italian name of the gang. Appearances in animation ''Sport Goofy in Soccermania In the short, several unnamed Beagle Boys (the ones in the comics?) try to rob the trophy of the football competition, which was given by Scrooge McDuck. DuckTales ''.]] in "Dangerous Currency".]] On ''DuckTales, the Beagle Boys were given names and different personalities. The usual character combination was Big Time, Burger and Bouncer and/or Baggy; or Babyface, Bugle and Bankjob. Other known names are Bomber and Blitzkrieg. Their leader is usually Bigtime, Bankjob or their mother Ma Beagle. Like in the comics, these Beagles often teamed up with Scrooge McDuck's other enemies, particularly Flintheart Glomgold or Magica De Spell. In addition to the seven regularly-recurring Beagle Boys, other Beagles introduced on DuckTales included: ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In the direct-to-video film ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, three Beagle Boys make an appearance working as minions for Captain Pete. These three Beagle Boys are different from previous incarnations as they have grayish skin, British accents and wear hoods. Two of the Beagle Boys are tall and the third one is rather short. The boys are first seen at Princess Minnie's palace preparing to murder her by dropping a safe onto her. Their attempt fails, and they run off to tell their boss, who is revealed to be Pete, the captain of the musketeers. Pete is outraged by the Beagle Boys as the plan was not to murder the princess but to kidnap her only. The boys are then banished to a pit as punishment while the pit is actually adequate. Later on, by orders of Minnie, Pete assigns three janitors, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, to protect her as musketeers. Pete believing they'll do a terrible job, orders the Beagle Boys to kidnap Minnie with high hopes of success. However, upon the Beagles' return, Pete realizes the three are better musketeers than he thought and advises a plan to pick them off one by one. Pete and Clarabelle go after Mickey and Goofy respectively, while the Beagles lure Donald into Pete's lair to be decapitated. Time restrictions force Pete's plan to take place at the grand opera where Mickey, Donald and Goofy reveal to survive their planned deaths and battle the Beagles. Pete interferes and seemingly murders Donald and Goofy along with the Beagles. Pete feels no remorse for the loss of his henchmen and continues with his plans. The Beagles are not seen or mentioned again in the film after that, but in the comic book adaptation, they are shown being arrested along with Pete. Cameos Some of the Beagle Boys make cameo appearances in the Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", along with Magica De Spell and Flintheart Glomgold, among the bidders for the secret S.H.U.S.H. agent list. The Beagle Boys made a cameo appearance in the Goof Troop episode A Beagle Boy made a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "The 29th Page". In the Quack Pack episode "Nosy Neighbors", Donald tries to train his attack dogs, using an attack dummy that resembles a Beagle Boy. An unnamed Beagle was seen during the "A Very Goofy Christmas" segment of Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas in a cameo role. In the middle of the short, the Beagle Boy in question was seen robbing Pete's house and was mistaken for Santa Claus by Goofy and Max until the police arrived. Video Game Appearances ''DuckTales The Beagle Boys appear as recurring enemies in each of the levels. Getting injured by them will also cause Scrooge to lose some money. The HD remake expands their role in the game, with Big Time, Burger, and Bouncer appearing as sub-bosses in the Transylvania level. Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! The Beagle Boys appear as a boss in the Duckburg level. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The version of the Beagle Boys from ''The Three Musketeers appear in Dream Drop Distance, where they appear in the world, Country of the Musketeers as figments of the dream the world is having. Like in the film, they work for Pete, trying to kidnap Princess Minnie for his nefarious plot to seize the throne. However, unlike the film, they fight Sora and Riku; Sora defeats them while saving the princess from the Tower, and they try hiding from Riku to keep the Stage Prop away from him to keep Pete's trap for the musketeers from being undone. Disney Parks During the time of DuckTales and the popular Disney Afternoon block, the Beagles occasionally appeared as meet-and-greet characters, as well as taking part in some special promotional material involving other park characters. However, as of 2013, the Beagles do not appear at the parks. Gallery External links * Virtual journey in the Beagle Boys' hut * Disney's HooZoo - Beagle Boys, Inc. es:Los Golfos Apandadores Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:DuckTales characters Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Character groups Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Those arrested Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Bands Category:Comedy Characters Category:Thieves Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Animals that were turned into other animals Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Idiots Category:Adults Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Tricksters Category:Baseball players Category:Soccer Players Category:Cross-dressing characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:American characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Pigs Category:Character trios Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Comic characters Category:Uncles Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Minions Category:Warriors Category:Gunmen Category:Unofficial Disney Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Antagonists